


Royalty

by Rachel102



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Magic, Professors, Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ Spoilers, Time Magic, Time Travel, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel102/pseuds/Rachel102
Summary: Not much is known about the main characters family after they passed away when she was younger. Could she still have family out there to help explain her mysterious family history? Could she even unlock the secrets to unlocking her time magic?





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus is husband goals and my favorite routes to play and I decided to write a fic about him and the main character obviously!

_Time magic, special ability very rare few possess._

_The royal family is known for their ability to manipulate time for generations. It is the time magic that allows the royal family to be held in high esteem in the magical community for its mastery and difficulty to wield. The true ruler of the royal house of _Gedonelune_   is handed down to the first born child. In rare cases more recently the succession is passed down to the child of the royal family that is able to wield such magic.  The King or Queen must possess time magic to ascend the throne-_

“Kuran! Do you know the answer?” Professor Schuyler said loudly and close to my face. 

“I’m sorry professor Schuyler I did not hear the question.” 

“I would like you to demonstrate to the class about magical diagrams.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Klaus has taught me exceedingly well in creating and maintaining diagrams since I first started as his buddy. It was Klaus’s special magical technique 

“Perfect as expected Ms. Kuran. You have exceeded even Klaus’s teaching it seems.”

I bowed to the professor who then lectured the younger students that were in the class. They were making the graduate students attend lower level classes to help demonstrate the correct ability to wield magic and allow us to teach and assist the younger students before finals. I knew Klaus tested in the areas of magical diagrams and practical magical skills on his written and physical exams. A lot of the students came to me for advice on how to pass his difficult final.

I was working longer days in order to pass my own magical final exit exam from the academy. It seems that in all my hard work and concentration paid off. However, reading the important history and lectures was something that Klaus could not teach me.

Klaus was teaching students at the academy as a full time teacher. Every underclassmen feared Klaus “The Emperor” and with that title the “Empress”.

I entered Klaus’s office which was much roomier and spacious than his perfect office. I immediately got to work stacking books and cleaning off the shelves. I would then make Klaus his special tea with lots of cream and extra sugar. I had made cakes in the magical cooking class today and I hopped that he would enjoy the extra burst of energy they gave whoever consumed them. I only had a few more weeks left until our life would finally begin.

That promise he made me long ago about getting married after graduation and our life only beginning still held true. I felt more in love with him than I already was. As I put the books away I looked at the ring shining brightly on my ring finger. I sighed looking at it as it sparkled in the light.  

“Getting caught up again are we?” Klaus was casually leaning against the wall in his office. 

“Klaus!” I nearly jumped out of my skin in fright causing the book to fall to the floor.

“haha I caught you admiring your ring again.”

“I can’t help that its beautiful.”

I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist.

“Is it not against school policy to have intimate relations with students at this hour?”

I felt his warm lips run up my neck causing me to shiver at his touch.

“mmhmm enough teasing for the day.”

“I made you some tea.”

“thank you.”

He sat down in a green armchair stirring his tea with his spoon.

“How is studying going?”

“Good. I’m studying for the written exam since I am over-prepared for the physical exam.”

“What are you struggling with?”

“I’m not struggling more or less remembering facts.”

“Will you be able to take a study break to come to another Goldstein party?”

“Will this be at your place or at your grandfathers castle?”

“I believe it is at the castle. I know I’ve told you that I generally don’t enjoy going but this party is different.”

“I didn’t forget your older brothers birthday did I? I could have sworn it wasn’t for another few months.”

“You didn’t forget any important dates.”

“Than what party are we attending to this time?”

“My mother wants to have an engagement party for the both of us.”

“E-Engagement party? We haven’t even told her yet. She’s already planning the wedding.”

“I mentioned my intentions to marry you in my letters with her and my father. I still intend to marry you as soon as possible.” He looked directly into my eyes causing me to blush up to my ears.

“Can I invite some of the villagers from Reitz?”

“I’m certain that is allowed. As long as it is alright that a member of the royal family, and the knighthood will be in attendance.” He sipped from his teacup and a smile warming his face.

“Its tradition that a royal household member to meet with the spouses of the royal knights.”

“Will Elaine be there?”

“Certainly.”

“Than I have no issue as long as you are there and your family to support me.” I smiled at him as I looked down at my text book.

“Read to me.” Klaus said looking at his papers that he needed to grade.

“What?” I asked confused at his strange request.

“Rachel can you read your textbook to me. It sometimes helps remember important information if you read it aloud.”

“Don’t you have papers to grade?”

“I can torment the young minds a little longer without posting their grades.”

“Sit next to me.”

“ok,” I did as he asked he pulled me into his lap his head resting on mine. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaling. It was little moments like this I loved the most. Little quiet time where he can unwind and I can forget that I’m technically still a student of his for a little while longer. I didn’t need to look at him to know he had his eyes closed.

“Klaus,”

“Do you think you could maybe ask for me about time magic from the royal family? Seeing that you have met them before.”

“Why do you want to know more about time magic. Is my training not sufficient enough for you?”

“That’s not it. I struggle with controlling it and you know the instability it has. The potential danger to alter time without any incantation.” It was frightening thought for me. I had dreams of the dark forest after realizing I had time magic and was extremely unpredictable when and where I will go when I dream or if my emotions boil over.

“I want to be able to control it better. I don’t want to have to worry about getting trapped in a time loop accidentally.”

“I wont let that-“

“Please just listen. I want to have the ability to master this form of magic so that one day when we have our own little family I can teach our children how to control it.”

I felt him shift to look down at me and a hand pressed firmly on my arm.

“I won’t let anything happen to you or to our family.”

He kissed my hair. “Already thinking about babies huh?”

“K-Klaus! I never said-“

He laughed, “I’m only teasing… mostly.”

“What?”

“You cant tell me you haven’t thought about it before?” He poked my head lightly and continued “I have as well, there’s no sense in denying it.” My heart fluttered hearing that he has thought about children.

“if they are anything like me they are going to get into trouble or need serious help training their magical abilities and I want to be able to help them.”

“I agree. You have a good point. I never thought of that.”

He leaned down kissing my neck. “Practice makes perfect Rachel.”

“huh?” I questioned confused as to what he was referring. 

He lifted me up from his lap placing me back on my feet, “Where are we going?”

“Home to practice.” He replied with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. 

“Practice what,” i questioned teasingly resting my hand against his firm chest. 

“You will be taking an extensive study break until tomorrow,” Klaus said his face immediately blushing up to his ears as he grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way home to start practicing immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually write another chapter soon! I have been busy studying for Board Exam that I havent gotten around to writing another chapter yet but it is sitting in my drafts.


End file.
